1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to pockets for various articles of clothing such as shirts, T-shirts, sweatshirts, and the like, and more particularly to pockets which are provided with attachment strips about the peripheral edges of the rear surfaces thereof for selectively attaching the pocket to a given location on the article of clothing designated to receive the pocket such that the application of heat thereto adhesively bonds said peripheral edges of the pocket to the clothing material for forming a pocket thereon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art typically teaches that shirt pockets, pants pockets, and various pockets on different articles of clothing or the like are typically sewn onto the clothing material by conventional stitching. The prior art patents teach that the pockets are attached to the articles of clothing at the time of manufacture of the article of clothing itself.
Many of today's shirts are sold without pockets, for example, many types of T-shirts, athletic shirts, sweatshirts, and the like are not manufactured or sold with any type of pockets thereon.
The prior art also teaches permanently affixing logos or other indicia means to the front surface of a pocket and some even show a means for replaceably securing indicia to a pocket or the like by male and female hook and loop attachment means or the like, but no one teaches simply applying a pocket to the article of clothing with the desired indicia or logo being affixed to or printed on the pocket itself.